


Hot Stuff

by hazelNuts



Series: Winter/Holiday Prompts [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, POV Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: sleepy-skittles asked: "Winter prompt Allison + Malia + it turns out winter is actually cold when you don't have a fur coat"





	Hot Stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katarama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/gifts).



> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Allison slides off the hood of the car when she hears the pack approaching. She opens one of the passenger doors, grabs the blanket form the backseat, and waits for them to appear.

Malia and Derek are in front, both in full shift, racing to see who gets back first. Today it’s Malia. She slides to halt a couple feet from Allison, snow flying everywhere and panting. Watching her shift back to human form is always fascinating, and not just because Allison likes to see her girlfriend naked. But today there is no time to watch, the moment Malia is in half-shift, she jumps Allison, wrapping her arms and legs tightly around her, and Allison quickly wraps the blanket around Malia as she finishes shifting back.

‘It’s so cold,’ Malia moans into Allison’s shoulder.

Allison carefully lowers until she’s sitting on the backseat, then slides all the way into the car and closes the door.

‘Well, you did just drop a fur coat,’ she points out as Malia clambers out of her lap to put on her clothes.

‘Because you won’t let me in the car in full shift,’ Malia points out. She lifts her hips to pull up her pants.

‘That was one time, and only because you had blood on you from that rabbit you killed,’ Allison points out. She grabs Malia’s feet to dry them.

‘You could’ve told me that,’ Malia frowns, then smirks. ‘You just like to see me naked.’

‘I do,’ Allison admits with a grin. She leans in to press a quick kiss against Malia’s lips.

Malia doesn’t like her pulling back so soon, though, and moves them so she’s lying on the backseat with Allison on top of her. Allison has one foot planted on the floor, and her other leg is between Malia’s. Malia hasn’t put on her shirt yet, and Allison starts trailing kisses from Malia’s jaw to her chest. Until she feels hands tugging on the zipper of her coat, at which point she decides that her coat coming off _right now_ is a priority.

The coat is barely halfway down her arms when a blast of cold air hits her. Malia pulls her hands off Allison’s coat and across her chest in an attempt to protect herself from the cold. Allison looks up to find an exasperated looking Hayden and a pained looking Liam.

‘We’re too late. The car already smells like sex,’ Liam pouts.

‘You’re seventeen, aren’t you supposed to like that?’ Allison points out, moving off Malia so she can put on her sweater.

‘I’m sitting in the front,’ is all Liam says.

Malia quickly finishes dressing, then presses herself against Allison’s side. Allison wraps the blanket around them again.

‘I have hot cocoa,’ she says, pulling a thermos out of the bag that had also held Malia’s clothes.

‘You’re perfect,’ Malia grins, briefly nuzzling Allison’s neck before grabbing the thermos.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
